


Nights are more honest than Days [Oneshot]

by GabrielPace



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depressing, Drunk Tom, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Romance, Sad, Sad Tom, can be seen as romantic, fear of failure, sad matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielPace/pseuds/GabrielPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom feels like a failure and Matt tries to comfort him.<br/>Or: Tom gets really drunk sometimes.<br/>Can be seen as either romantic or platonic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights are more honest than Days [Oneshot]

’ _How can I do this when **he** doesn’t?_ ’, Tom thinks, putting the flask to his lips for seemingly the fiftieth time.  
He couldn’t say for how long he had locked himself away, drinking and staring at the blank wall,  
trying to block everything out. It didn’t happen. It couldn’t. Nope.  
It was one of those days. Or nights. Or weeks. He knew it was sick. He was sick.  
Sick on emptiness in his head, drowning him in white noise.  
He wasn’t enough, Tom knew he wasn’t good, or strong or kind like **he** was.  
He was a weak asshole who couldn’t pull himself together.  
His sight had become blurry a long time ago, so when a hand touched him, he flinched,  
startled by the sudden action.“ _Don’t be scared, it’s me_ ”,  
Matts voice pierced through the clouds and helped him recognise the figure standing in front of him.  
“ _You’ve been drinking again_ ”, Matt said. Tom didn’t say anything,  
why even bother when he knew anyway.“ _I miss_ **him** too, ya know?  
But slowly killing yourself isn’t gonna bring **him** back”, he said and  
sat down next to Tom and laid a hand on his back, trying to comfort.  
Tom snickered. He sure was a fucked up guy. Matts hand simultaneously soothed and stressed him.  
He didn’t realise he started shaking and crying until Matts fingers slowly wandered over his face, wiping the tears away.  
“ _Oh, Tom.._ ”, Matt said, sighting. Tom let himself fall onto Matt and the two shared a quiet, long hug.  
They felt the pain and the loneliness fall over them like a blanket, trying to suffocate them,  
but they kept each other grounded. Matts small voice crept its way into Toms’ ears, whispering “ _it’s okay_ ” over and over again  
and Tom couldn’t tell who this was meant to calm, him or Matt. He was exhausted, noticing that Matt had started crying, too,  
hiccuping and wetting Tom’s hoodie. He didn’t care. They stayed there, hugging until Matt had fallen asleep on Tom’s chest,  
leaving him trapped. Laying on his bed, drunk and staring at the ceiling instead of the wall, he made a promise. He wouldn’t leave.  
He couldn’t. As long as Matt was there, he would stay.He would try, try way too hard to keep things together.  
But that wouldn’t matter because life can be an asshole, but he was one, too.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! :)


End file.
